Leg Is a Part Of The Body, Not a Weapon
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Judul menceritakan ceritanya. Ga niat masukin Romance 'sih, tapi yaah... SanNa moment. Setting: Sebelum Shabaondy Archipelago.


ONE PIECE and Characters © Eiichiro Oda

Author & Writer: Shimacrow Holmes AKA Helel

Warning: Spoilers from the past Arcs (Quite much, I think)

"Diam... Asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak ingin melihat wajah bodoh pada poster itu melebihi dirimu." menahan emosinya sekuat mungkin, Sanji berjalan lurus ke arah Duval yang tidak bisa mengendalikan amarahnya lagi. Sanji membalas pelototan pria raksasa itu dengan tatapan yang tidak kalah mengerikan. "Bahkan, wajah itu tidak pernah ada dalam kehidupan nyata pada awalnya!"

Menggeram penuh napsu, Duval menodongkan gatling harpoon beracun andalannya pada si koki kapal Sunny-go. "...Grr, yang jelas kau harus mati, 'kaki hitam'!"

Duval menarik pelatuk senjata kebanggaannya dan menembakkan harpoon dalam jumlah yang tidak terbatas. Namun, berkat keuletan dan kegesitan Sanji, si koki andal dapat mengelaki semua serangan itu tanpa kesulitan yang berarti.

Si koki berkemeja hijau dan berdasi strip biru tua itu melompat, lalu berputar di udara sebelum memasang kuda-kuda rangkaian serangan berantai kaki pamungkasnya. "Oeil!" Sanji memasukkan tendangan pertamanya pada kedua mata Duval. "Nez! Joue! Bouche! Dents! Menton!"

Rangkaian serangan Sanji masih belum kunjung berhenti; satu set tendangan ke hidung, pipi, rahang, gigi, dan dagu secara berurutan itu hanyalah merupakan awalan dari belasan kombo serupa yang dilancarkan Sanji berikutnya secara terus menerus. Sanji melayangkan tubuhnya sedikit ke atas, bersiap memberikan 'sentuhan terakhir' pada seluruh penjuru muka Duval yang menyedihkan—wajah yang Sanji sendiri berpikir perlu dikasihani. "Parage...!" teriak Sanji, mulai melancarkan 'dessert' spesial khusus untuk wajah Duval. Sanji tersenyum tipis, dan... "Shot."

Gatling harpoon beracun Duval? Kau bercanda. Senjata remeh itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan gempuran sabetan kaki hitam secepat kilat milik Sanji. Mengikuti pola serangan berurutan seperti di atas, si koki kebanggan topi jerami terus memasukkan kombo-kombo tersebut ke wajah si pria raksasa, sampai akhirnya menghempaskan Duval ke salah satu sisa-sisa pondok jerami pulau kecilnya yang hancur akibat 'meriam raungan singa' Thousand Sunny.

Duval terbaring pasrah, hanya dapat memegangi wajah dan tidak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya pada wajah terkutuk tersebut.

Sanji berdiri sempurna pada kedua kakinya, menatap pria lawannya yang terbaring tak berdaya. "Rasakanlah cita rasa serangan terakhir milikku, dan akhiri kesengsaraanmu. Keparat."

**XXX**

Lupakan Duval, kini waktunya melanjutkan perjalanan menuju tujuan selanjutnya—yang menurut Camie adalah kepulauan Shabaondy. Er, lupakan Duval maksudnya, benar-benar lupakan. Beberapa menit yang lalu, 'si duplikat Sanji' itu menghampiri para penyelamat mereka. Penyelamat? Yaah, sebenarnya hanya pada Sanji seorang, 'sih. Berkat 'hidangan penutup' si koki saat konfrontasi terakhir tadi, wajah Duval yang sebelumnya hancur dan tidak jauh berbeda dari wajah gambaran anak-anak play group, secara ajaib berubah menjadi wajah para pangeran dan atau ksatria-ksatria berkuda putih seperti dalam dongeng dan komik-komik perempuan. Meninggalkan nomor telepon siput juga si Duval, batin Sanji. Yaah, paling tidak, mungkin bisa berguna nantinya, lanjut pikir si koki sambil membersihkan sisa-sisa gelas teh hijau para kru lainnya+Camie, Hachi, dan Pappug.

Membutuhkan waktu sedikit lama bagi mereka untuk bisa sampai di tempat tujuan. Dalam dua jam itu juga, para kru menjalani aktifitas mereka masing-masing. Para pria seperti Luffy, Chopper, dan Brook memancing ikan dengan Camie juga Pappug menemani mereka sambil bercerita hal-hal yang menyenangkan. Usopp juga; setelah dia menukar pakaian dengan kemeja polos, si hidung panjang itu ikut bergabung bersama mereka. Zoro, Franky, dan Robin berkumpul di meja teh di geladak rumput bersama Hacchi; berbincang-bincang tentang banyak hal. Sanji mencuci piring, sementara Nami di ruang kerjanya membereskan barang-barangnya sebelum meninggalkan kapal nanti. Si rambut jingga itu sungguh tidak mau meninggalkan kamar tersebut dalam kondisi berantakan.

Sanji menggumamkan lagu yang dapat diingatnya dengan baik selagi membilas tumpukan piring yang setinggi gunung banyaknya. Terdengar suara lift dari belakang, Sanji menolehkan kepala. Dia melihat sosok Nami yang keluar dari dalam lift dengan satu buku di tangan kanannya.

"Mellorine, hendak membaca buku di geladak rumput, Nami-san?" sapa si pria bersetelan rapih itu.

"Um." angguk si gadis berkepala jeruk, tersenyum simpul. "...Tapi, aku ragu bisa konsentrasi atau tidak; mendengar suara Luffy dan Usopp yang terlalu berisik di luar sana. Belum dihitung Franky, 'loh."

Si koki tertawa lepas, walau tidak melepaskan tangan sama sekali dari pekerjaannya itu. "Kalau tidak ribut, bukan mereka 'dong namanya, Nami-san."

Nami membatalkan niatannya, berjalan ke sofa ruang makan. "Membaca di sini sepertinya bisa mengubah suasana walau sedikit. Tentu saja kalau kau—sebagai pemilik tidak keberatan, tuan koki..."

"Oh, mellorine. Atas alasan apa aku melarangmu—yang terindah ini duduk bersantai di ruang makan."

Nami menghembuskan napas dalam, dan berbisik pelan: 'mulai lagi...'. "Lanjutkan saja kerjamu, Sanji-kun." perintahnya pelan, mendaratkan tubuh pada sentuhan lembut sofa berwarna kuning rajutan Franky cs di Water7 dulu.

"Mau kubuatkan sesuatu khusus untukmu, Nami-san?"

"Mm, jus jeruk?" jawab Nami, mengangkat sebelah alis matanya.

"Segera, mellorine 3"

**XXX**

Sanji berjalan dari dapur, menuju tempat Nami duduk. Si gadis duduk dengan begitu elegan, di mana satu kakinya ditumpukan pada yang lain—bersilang dan menampilkan kaki jenjang nan mulus miliknya. Melihat itu si koki menjadi lebih semangat, berputar-putar seperti orang gila sebelum menyerahkan pesanan milik Nami.

"Silahkan, mademoiselle."

"Ah, terima kasih." kejut Nami mengalihkan pandangan dari buku, tersenyum dan mengambil jus jeruk yang lengkap dengan berbagai tambahan dan hiasan itu. Seperti hidangan kelas lima, bisik Nami. Yaah, tapi untungnya dia tidak perlu mengeluarkan kocek sepeserpun untuk menikmati sajian-sajian bintang lima lainnya. Setiap hari, itu adalah tugas Sanji. Nami menyeruput jus tersebut melalui sedotan berhias, lalu si koki menandai wajah si gadis yang nampak terkagum-kagum pada 'karya seni' buatannya. "Wah, nikmat sekali. Begitu kental—sekental yogurt, tapi tidak menghilangkan rasa manis dan dingin dari mikan khas kebun Bellemere. Resep baru, Sanji-kun?" tanya Nami, mengesampingkan buku bacaannya.

"Mikan kebunmu memang yang terbaik, Nami-san. Aku hanya menambah sedikit." jawab si koki, merendah.

"Ck, kau selalu begitu." desis Nami, sedikit memicingkan matanya. "Tapi, serius. Ini lezat sekali."

"Ah, mellorine. Tidak ada satupun kata-katamu yang tidak membuatku begitu mati bahagia." lanjut Sanji dengan ekspresi dan gerakan-gerakan aneh mesumnya. Dia lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan. "Kau boleh memelukku, kalau begitu."

"Dalam mimpimu, Sanji-kun." sahut Nami, pendek.

"Ah, cambuk cinta Nami-san memang selalu membuatku tergila-gila." sahut si koki dengan bodoh, berjalan ke kursi meja makan dan duduk di sana. Dia nampak mengaduk seduhan teh hitam favoritnya. Jujur saja, Sanji menyukai semua jenis teh; dan teh favoritnya adalah teh hitam asal kampung halaman Brook, West Blue. Sanji menempelkan ujung bibirnya pada tepian cangkir klasik, dan menyeruput sedikit dari isinya.

Si gadis kembali membuka bukunya, suasana ruang makan terdiam secara aneh tiba-tiba. Sanji larut dalam seduhan tehnya tersebut, sementara Nami semakin sibuk dalam dunianya sendiri. "...Ngomong-ngomong tentang pelukan, bagaimana rasanya dipeluk putri duyung tadi, Sanji-kun?"

Kedua bahu Sanji menegang. Keringat dingin muncul di wajah dan sekujur tubuhnya. "E-ehhm. Fyuuh, t-tadi benar-benar berbahaya..." elak Sanji pura-pura menghembuskan napas, belum menatap balik wajah Nami.

"Iya, kau hampir saja mati, ya?" tanya Nami, dengan nada mengisengi. Ia kembali meletakkan bukunya di tepian sofa, disusul memangkukan dagu pada telapaknya. "Bayangkan saja, diseret ke kedalaman laut sampai mengeluarkan darah dari hidung. Itu berbahaya... Hahaha, kukira isi otakmu akan keluar tadi, Sanji-kun."

"...Err, ahaha...ha... kupikir kau tidak serius melucu seperti itu, 'kan Nami-san?" tanya si koki, membalikkan wajahnya pada Nami yang tersenyum simpul dan penuh raut mengisengi.

"Tentu saja aku serius. Kau juga nampak bahagia seperti itu tadi..." Nami tersenyum dan memicingkan kedua matanya. Dia tersenyum! Ta-tapi, Sanji malah merasa nyalinya semakin menciut. Ada apa sebenarnya ini? Senyuman manis apa itu? Teriak batin Sanji. Ada sebuah sosok tersembunyi dari balik wajah ramah yang begitu manis itu. "Bahkan Usopp dan AKU sudah rela melepaskanmu, kalau kau memang akan mati sebahagia itu."

"Eh, kau kenapa, Sanji-kun? Sedang tidak enak badan?" tanya si gadis, datar. "Sini... duduk di sebelahku." sahut si gadis menepuk-nepuk bantalan sofa sebelahnya.

"...I-iya, Nami-san."

Pria itu menuruti kata-kata si gadis, langsung duduk di sebelahnya. Setelah itu Nami melanjutkan kegiatan membaca bukunya, membiarkan Sanji berada di posisi yang sangat tidak menenangkan. "Aku penasaran... Sanji-kun." buka si gadis, membalikkan halaman-halaman bukunya. "...Sekuat apa 'sih sebenarnya kaki manusia itu?"

Mata kanan Sanji sedikit melebar, melihat ke wajah tampak samping Nami sebelum meneruskan pandangan ke buku di kedua pangkuan si navigator. "Kaki... Nami-san?" tanyanya balik.

Si gadis kembali mengesampingkan buku tersebut, dan membalas tatapan Sanji. "Sangat jarang sekali, aku bisa melihatmu bertarung secara langsung." ujar si navigator wanita itu.

"...Oh, ya?" tanya balik Sanji.

"...Dan melihat pertarunganmu dengan Odz tempo hari, juga melawan Duval tadi... Sekuat apa kakimu—kaki yang begitu ramping ini? Aku jadi penasaran...?" Nami menyentuhkan telapak tangan kanannya pada satu paha berbalut celana hitam Sanji. Memang ramping, batin Nami. Sangat tidak banyak kesempatan bagi Nami untuk bisa memeriksa bagian tubuh yang merupakan senjata bagi Sanji ini. Apa yang mau dia katakan ke rekan-rekan lainnya, kalau dia ini sebenarnya sangat penasaran akan kekuatan apa yang sesungguhnya tersimpan dari balik kaki jenjang ini.

"K-kalau itu yang kau tanyakan... aku cuma bisa berterima kasih pada si kakek tua bangka karena sudah menurunkan keahliannya padaku..." Sanji, walaupun mendapati dirinya grogi terhadap pegangan-pegangan Nami, berusaha menguatkan dirinya dan tersenyum seramah mungkin agar tidak menunjukkan sikap ketidaksopanan pada gadis pujaannya tersebut.

"...Berbeda dengan Zoro. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu latihan. Tapi... mengapa kau bisa setara dan menyaingi pendekar sakti itu?" tanya Nami, masih tidak melepaskan pandangannya pada kedua batang kaki Sanji. Si gadis lalu mendekatkan duduknya dengan si koki, menatap dan memakukan pandangannya pada satu mata Sanji. "...Melawan Odz yang besarnya bukan main... sabetan secepat kilat saat melawan Duval tadi. Sebenarnya dari mana kekuatan itu muncul, Sanji-kun?"

Sanji tersenyum konyol, wajahnya berubah mesum merasakan tiap pandangan Nami tertuju langsung pada wajahnya. "Sanji-kun, berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu. Aku serius... kau dengar? Serius." si koki pun tersadar dan meminta maaf pada si gadis navigator. "Ng, itu, Nami-san... kenapa kau menjadi tiba-tiba tertarik mengenai topik ini?" tanya si koki, heran.

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh?"

"Bu-bukan begitu. Bisa dibilang kita sudah cukup lama bersama dalam satu grup, dan... sebanyak itu pula kita terlibat pertempuran, baik besar maupun kecil. Tapi, kenapa baru sekarang..."

"Aku terkejut ketika mendengar kau mengalahkan Kuroobi..." ujar Nami pelan, mengalihkan pandangannya pada lantai kayu.

"Kuroobi?" Sanji berpikir sejenak, dan lalu bayangan isi otaknya mengantarkan si koki pada wujud merman ikan pari bersabuk hitam dari Arlong Park—anak buah Arlong. "...Oh, merman keparat itu?"

"Di saat itu aku bertanya... sekuat apa si pirang kurus itu hingga bisa mengalahkan Kuroobi yang belum pernah kudengar mengalami kekalahan selama 10 tahun aku menjadi bagian dari Arlong..." jelas Nami, mengeratkan kedua tangan pada lututnya di atas sofa. "...Itulah yang kupikirkan ketika kembali meneliti postur tubuhmu dari jauh... yang bisa dibilang... tidak sebesar Zoro."

Sanji menyenderkan punggungnya, dan merogoh saku celananya untuk mendapatkan satu kotak King Ground beserta pemantik api. "...Tahu tidak Sanji-kun. Ketika kau menyelamatkan kami berempat di markas Baroque Works—saat kau menendang buaya raksasa itu tinggi ke langit-langit aula... saat itulah aku berpikir 'betapa mengerikannya orang ini'."

Si koki membatalkan niatannya untuk menghisap sebatang rokok, dan dia berkonsentrasi pada apa yang Nami hendak sampaikan. "...Setelah itu, aku hampir tidak pernah melihatmu bertarung lagi, sampai pertempuran di Thriller Bark dan yang tadi..."

"...Jadi poinmu, Nami-san?" tanya Sanji, pelan. "...Pasti ada yang hendak ingin kau sampaikan, bukan? Dan juga, sampai membaca buku tentang..." Sanji kembali melirik kover buku tebal bacaan Nami, memastikannya sekali lagi. "...Tentang anatomi manusia."

Nami membalas tatapan santai Sanji dengan tatapan marahnya. Kedua pipinya merah memberang, di mana mata hazel-nya membara dengan setiap cahaya lampu menyinari. Nami kembali membuang muka, meraba-raba belakang pinggangnya. Dari sana ia mengambil Clima Tact—senjata andalannya, dan menatap salah satu karya terbaik Usopp dengan seksama. "...Ada apa dengan Clima Tact, Nami-san?"

"...Ini senjata. Bukan... bagian tubuh, Sanji-kun."

Sanji mengangkat satu alis lingkarnya, merasa mengerti dengan kecemasan dan keanehan navigator kapal Luffy itu. "Ah, Nami-san mengkhawatirkanku."

"Tentu saja, bodoh!"

Sanji tersentak. Belum pernah selama ini Nami membalas kata-katanya dengan bentakan keras. Si koki terdiam, merasa bersalah malahan—walau dia tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya dilakukan sekarang. Dia senang. Dia senang kalau Nami mengkhawatirkannya, cemas akan keselamatan dirinya, mungkin? Tapi, dia—si koki bingung. Kenapa baru sekarang, Nami mengatakannya. Kalau dia memang seserius ini, bukankah seharusnya sedari dulu. Tidak ada gunanya berpikir dan berpersepsi sendiri, pikir Sanji. Lebih baik tanya langsung. "Nami-san..."

"Kau ingin bertanya, kenapa baru sekarang aku membicarakannya, 'kan Sanji-kun?" potong Nami, masih merundukkan kepalanya. "...Simpel, Sanji-kun. Aku menunggu sambil terus memperhatikan tanda-tanda aneh yang akan kau keluarkan."

"...Tanda-tanda?"

"Kau satu-satunya petarung yang menggunakan tubuh sendiri, tanpa bantuan buah iblis. Tentu saja pasti ada kompensasinya, 'kan?" Nami membuka halaman bukunya, menuju bagian yang membahas tentang tulang kaki. "...Lihat ini, bentuk tulang kaki. Ada rongga kosong di antara penyangga depan dan belakang. Kau perokok berat, dan aku tidak pernah melihatmu menjaga kesehatan selama ini..."

"...Nami-san..." ucap Sanji.

Nami menolehkan wajahnya kali ini, namun sedikit terkejut melihat betapa hentai-nya wajah seseorang bisa berubah. "Ternyata kau memang terus memperhatikanku. *SMACK!* Uwogh..." tinju akurat si gadis mendarat di muka super mesum Sanji. "A-aah, cambuk cinta Nami-san memang mengagumkan seperti biasa..." ujarnya, mimisan.

Sanji, menyumbat mimisannya, dia meminta maaf pada Nami. "Maaf, Nami-san. Aku hanya merasa begitu senang mendengar bahwa... kau memperhatikanku."

Nami menajamkan matanya. "...Jangan salah kira dulu. Aku tidak hanya memperhatikan dirimu seorang 'kok!" bela diri Nami. "Kebodohan Luffy yang tak ada batasnya, kekeras kepalaan Zoro yang paling mengkhawatirkan, Usopp lalu Chopper dan diriku sendiri yang penakut, Robin yang kuanggap kakak, sifat kekanakkan Franky dan juga tingkah Brook yang semakin konyol. Jadi... jadi jangan... jangan-jangan menatapku seperti itu terus, otak mesum!" *WHAM!* satu tamparan didaratkan Nami di wajah Sanji, membuat si koki tersungkur di atas lantai ruang makan.

"Haaa? Sepertinya ada guncangan?" tanya Luffy dengan linglung, membalikkan wajahnya selagi seru-serunya memancing bersama Usopp dan Brook.

"...Aku mengkhawatirkan..." ujar Nami ragu, terputus-putus. "...Aku mengkhawatirkan tubuhmu yang tanpa perlindungan apapun itu, Sanji-kun."

Sanji tersenyum maklum, mengelus-elus satu pipinya. "...Nami-san, kakek tua bangkaku memberikan satu wejangan terakhir sebelum keberangkatanku: 'Ada orang yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan senjata berat, tapi dia tidak lebih baik dari satu orang yang memegang 'tombak' bernamakan 'semangat'.'"

"...'Semangat'? T-tapi itu, 'kan..."

"Aku... sejak 'hari itu' berpikir: tidak ingin kalah dari Luffy. Hanya itulah 'modalku'."

Nami menyenderkan punggungnya dalam-dalam pada punggung sofa. Ia menghembuskan napas panjang, selagi menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Kobaran api dari mata pria adalah sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah bisa dimengerti oleh wanita seperti Nami yang kerjanya selalu melarikan diri, bersembunyi dan memanfaatkan orang-orang disekitarnya. Ia cukup mengerti akan hal itu, tapi sebagai perempuan itu masih bisa dibilang cukup wajar. "...Kalian lelaki... semuanya sama saja. Tidak Luffy, tidak Zoro... bahkan sampai-sampai kau juga, Sanji-kun. Kalian... memang bodoh."

"Hah... aku menyerah." ujar si navigator. Sanji hanya tertawa, menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Nami masih menatap wajah si koki, tersenyum lembut. "...Kalau ada apa-apa, jangan ragu untuk mengatakannya padaku, ya Sanji-kun. Mungkin aku bisa sedikit membantu Chopper nanti kalau kakimu kenapa-kenapa..."

"Haah...? N-N-Nami-san m-mau membantu Chopper di k-klinik?"

Si gadis mengangkat sebelah alis matanya. Merasa sedikit tersinggung, ia mencebilkan bibirnya. "Iya. Memangnya kenapa? Tidak pantas?"

Sanji menggeleng, dan wajahnya berubah seperti 'biasa'. "A-a-a-akan me-menggunakan seragam su-suster, 'donk?"

"K-kalau memang harus, 'sih? M-memangnya kenapa?" tanya Nami, tidak habis pikir.

"Buuubaaaaagh!" kurang lebih satu liter darah merembes dari kedua lubang hidung Sanji, melemparnya sedikit ke pintu lift. "Wa, Sanji-kun!" kejut Nami, mengejar si koki yang terbang seperti orang bodoh itu.

"Kau kenapa? 'Kok mimisan begini?" Nami berlutut di dekat si koki terbaring. "...Tidak biasanya?"

"Dabaa, dabaa, dabaa..." bisik Sanji, pelan sekali—terdengar seperti bergumam. Tidak berbeda dari saat dipeluk Camie tadi, balas bisik Nami sedikit kesal. "Nami-san... suster... perawat... aah, rok mini suster, stoking... hak tinggi..." lanjut gumam Sanji, terbang ke suatu dunia di mana isinya hanyalah Nami dengan pakaian suster bayangan gilanya.

"...Aku paham sekarang, dasar hentai parah..."

"Hentai...?" ujar tanya Franky. "Ha, kenapa Franky?" sahut Zoro.

"Nami-san... suster... telinga kelinci...?"

"Baiklah Sanji-kun, kau sudah mulai kehilangan akal sehatmu." Nami berusaha menarik si pria yang tengah tidak sadar itu pada kedua pundaknya. "...Uuh, sini... biar kubantu ke... kursi..." ucapnya susah payah.

Nami membaringkan Sanji di sofa, dan melap sisa mimisannya. "Tunggu di sini, ya Sanji-kun. Aku akan memanggilkan Chopper." tidak sempat berpaling, tangan Sanji menggenggam pergelangan Nami—menahannya untuk pergi.

"Tidak usah, Nami-san... aku baik-baik saja. Maaf..."

"...Hah, dasar kau ini. Ya, sudah kutemani sebentar..." Nami menggeser kursi meja makan ke tempatnya, dan duduk di atasnya kembali menyilangkan kaki jenjangnya yang mulus. Ia kembali membuka buku anatomi miliknya, melanjutkan poin bacaan tentang tulang kaki.

"...Nami-san,"

"Mm?" balas gumaman si gadis.

"...Aku memang kelihatan seperti tidak pernah latihan. Tapi... tiap malam, aku selalu berlatih di kebun mikanmu." jelas si koki sedikit malu. "Ehe, maaf tidak meminta ijin darimu dulu..."

Nami menggeleng. "Tidak, bukan. Kapan itu? Kenapa aku tidak pernah tahu, Sanji-kun?"

"Yang tahu mungkin hanya si marimo dan... mungkin Robin juga...?" jawab Sanji, santai dan sudah merasa lebih baik.

"Kenapa di sana? Maksudku... bukannya tidak boleh, tapi apa kau tidak merasa kedinginan, Sanji-kun? Angin malam, 'loh..." lanjut Nami dengan sedikit raut kepanikan ditampilkannya.

Sanji tertawa kecil, dan merasa semakin malu. "Kalau di sana... aku merasa seperti diperhatikan oleh Nami-san. Karena itu angin malampun jadi tidak terasa sama sekali."

"...Diperhatikan oleh...ku?" Sanji mengangguk, membalas Nami.

"Jadi kekuatan yang kumiliki adalah berkat latihan juga—sama seperti si marimo. Dan ditambah satu lagi: karena ada yang memperhatikanku." jelas Sanji, menerawang langit-langit. "...Mungkin karena alasan keduaku itulah... mengapa aku bisa 'sedikit' menyaingi kemampuan gila-gilaan si maniak latihan itu."

"...Sanji-kun..." ujar si gadis, sedikit bersimpati mendengar curahan hati koki kapal terbaik itu.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak bodoh karena tidak menyadari perbedaan kemampuan antara aku dan si tukang angkat beban itu." lanjut Sanji, kembali memakukan pandangannya pada wajah Nami. "Tapi, dengan perasaan bahwa seseorang memperhatikanku saat latihan, aku merasa... sedikit demi sedikit bisa menutup perbedaan kekuatanku dengan Luffy maupun Zoro."

Nami terdiam. "...Dasar kalian. Apa hanya kekuatan yang kalian inginkan... para lelaki?"

"Tidak hanya itu, 'kok." jawab Sanji, dengan santai tersenyum ramah pada si gadis navigator. "Luffy ingin menjadi raja bajak laut, si marimo menjadi pendekar terhebat, sementara Usopp ingin menjadi pahlawan lautan, bukan? Chopper, Franky, dan Brook juga memiliki tujuan utamanya masing-masing seperti yang lainnya; selain mengejar kekuatan."

"Sedangkan aku... kau juga tahu, 'kan impianku, Nami-san? Menemukan All Blue. Dan..." lanjut Sanji, sedikit ragu dan malu, selagi kedua pipinya memerah—seperti cumi-cumi yang direbus.

"'Dan'? Ada yang lain, Sanji-kun?" tanya si gadis, yang dibalas anggukan tanpa suara oleh si koki.

"Nami-san."

"Ya?"

"...Nami-san."

"Apa?"

"Iya, Nami-san..."

"Iya... apa itu Sanji-kun?" tanya si navigator semakin tidak sabar.

Si koki terdiam, mengisyaratkan si gadis dengan mulutnya. "Na – mi – san."

"Eh?" tanya gadis berambut jeruk itu dengan blank. Jari telunjuk tangannya menunjuk wajah tak berekspresinya sendiri. "...Aku?"

Wajah Nami merona hebat. Dengan cepat, ia berdiri dan langsung menutupi mukanya dengan satu tangan selagi tangan lainnya menutup mata si koki. "Ahahaha, kenapa, Nami-san?"

"Sanji-kun... kau...!" geram si kepala jeruk, kesal dan malu. "Bisa-bisanya bicara seperti itu!"

Nami tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya, mendapatkan pinggangnya tertarik tangan kanan Sanji yang kuat. Ia pun sedikit merungkuk, dan menemui wajah si koki tepat di depannya.

"...Aku juga berlatih agar bisa melindungi orang yang kucintai; kau Nami-san."

"...Sanji-kun..." bisik si gadis, bernapas tepat di depan hidung si koki andal. "...Dasar... kau licik. Di saat seperti ini..."

Napas mereka masih terus beradu, dengan semakin dekatnya wajah kedua orang tersebut.

"...Aku sebenarnya takut, Nami-san." sahut Sanji perlahan, menyentuhkan tangannya pada satu pipi lembut Nami. Matanya sedikit menyiratkan kekecewaan. "...Bagaimana kalau aku dan yang lainnya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa di hadapan lawan-lawan yang pastinya akan kita jumpai cepat atau lambat? Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa melindungimu, Nami-san?"

"...Sanji-kun... k-kau terlalu khawatir." jawab Nami, berusaha menenangkan si koki. "...Ka-kalau kalian pasti bi..."

"Aku tahu, aku terlalu berpikiran pesimis, tapi... kita ambil contoh pada Luffy. Dia saja harus sampai ngos-ngosan melawan Moria tempo hari..." Sanji mengalihkan matanya, tidak ingin mengakui kebenaran. "Apalagi aku yang..."

"Kalau begitu aku akan langsung 'memperhatikan' latihanmu."

"A-apa, Nami-san?"

"Aku akan memperhatikan latihanmu langsung, jadi pastinya kau akan bertambah termotivasi, bukan?" ujar Nami, duduk di tepian sofa—masih belum terlepas sedikitpun jarak di antara mereka masing-masing.

"Ti-tidak usah, Nami-san. Itu a-akan merepotkanmu..." jawab si koki, merona dan salah tingkah.

Nami terdiam sejenak, nampak berpikir. "...Huh, jangan anggap ini demi dirimu, ya. Ini cuma tindakan yang dianggap perlu agar keamananku dan harta-hartaku terjamin."

Sanji pun ikut-ikutan terdiam, sebelum akhirnya dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia tersenyum—sebuah senyuman lega yang kelihatan seperti merasa merepotkan seseorang. "Terima kasih, Nami-san."

Nami tersenyum tulus. "Hah... baiklah mulai dari nanti malam setiap kau akan mulai latihan, beri tahu aku, ok otak mesum? Aku juga penasaran, seperti apa Sanji-kun kalau berlatih." lanjutnya, tertawa nakal.

"Mellorine, aku tidak sabar." sahut si koki. "Silahkan bersenang-senang di pulau nanti. Biar aku yang menjaga harta-hartamu."

"Hihi, ksatria berrjubah besi ini memang bisa diandalkan." ujar Nami, cekikikan kecil.

"...Um, Nami-san, sepertinya jarak ini terlalu dekat..."

Nami pun terkejut, tapi ia merasa bisa sedikit bermain-main dengan si koki ini. "Apa? Kau takut, Sanji-kun...?"

"Hm? Dari tadi aku penasaran, bau yang begitu wangi ini... teh, ya Sanji-kun?" tanya Nami, mengendus-enduskan kedua bibir si koki petarung.

"Teh hitam dari barat favorit Brook. Kau ingin mencobanya, Nami-san?"

Si gadis kembali cekikikan kecil. "Boleh."

"Baiklah, tunggu seben..."

Tubuh Sanji tertahan pada dadanya oleh lengan Nami, dan dia hanya bisa bergumam. Tatapan lapar diberikannya pada si koki. "Tidak usah repot-repot, Sanji-kun... yang di sini saja." ujarnya, melirik kedua bibir si koki.

"Aha! Aku memang mencium ada yang mencurigakan di sini!" pintu ruang makan terbuka, menampilkan sosok si kapten, Usopp, Franky, dan Brook. "Aku tahu kalian pasti makan kue enak diam-diam lagi!" seru si kapten, ngedumel.

"Yo, Luffy. Mau minum teh, kalian semua?" sahut Sanji dari meja makan, duduk di atas kursi; mengaduk seduhan teh hitamnya. "Ada apa 'sih, tiba-tiba heboh begitu? Dasar Luffy bodoh." lanjut Nami, dari sofa kuning ruang makan, membaca buku tebal di kedua pangkuan tangannya.

"Oi, Nami. Apa yang kau kulum di mulutmu?" tanya si kapten, sedikit membentak karena yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah ketidak adilan dalam pembagian cemilan. Memang sesaat yang lalu Nami nampak menjilat sedikit bagian luar bibirnya, 'sih. Tentu saja si tukang makan itu jadi emosi.

"...Ini cuma... p-pemanis mulut, bodoh." jawab Nami, grogi dan ragu.

"Hoi, kata Camie, sebentar lagi pulaunya kelihatan! Ayo, kalian berdua juga keluar!" seru Usopp, dari luar pintu.

Sanji dan Nami berbagi tatapan sebelum keluar kabin. Mereka lalu berjalan turun bersama dengan Luffy yang mencibir, Usopp dan Franky, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Semuanya sudah melangkah turun ke geladak rumput, meninggalkan Brook sendiri di ruang makan. "Yohohoho, teh hitam ini... sudah tidak hangat..." bisiknya. "...Ups aku memang tidak memiliki kulit untuk merasakan lagi 'kok. Yohohoho, tenang saja, cuma lelucon tengkorak... Sanji-san, Nami-san."

* * *

**A/N:** Gak tau kenapa jadinya nulis fic ini. Abis nonton One Piece episode 389: Episode Gaon Hou dan Sanji yang ngerubah muka Duval, akhirnya kepikir deh plotnya. Kaki Sanji waktu ngeluarin serangan penyelesaian bener2 kilat kayak cambuk, keren banget. Jadi, kenapa gak buat cerita kalau sebenernya Nami khawatir ma Sanji yang badannya kurus seperti itu.

Mengenai ending-nya juga, belum kepikiran sebenernya. Itu cuma ngikutin alur cerita aja makanya jadi kayak begitu. Hidden relationship is a bless ;)

Ehe, kalau ada kritik dan saran silahkan tulis di Review, okeh?

SH: Out.


End file.
